


In The Middle Of A Storm

by Capsicle2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childbirth, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Giving Birth, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pregnant Steve Rogers, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Water birth, labor, men can have babies in this universe, thunder storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Out of all the nights for his daughter to be born, she had to choose to enter the world during a thunderstorm.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 242





	In The Middle Of A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting in my docs for a while and since I'm struggling with my other stories, I decided to finish this one and post it. It's also an excuse to write a water birth since Steve has yet to experience one haha. I hope you all enjoy it! There's also a graphic birth scene so just beware of that!

Tony was panicking. In just a few hours he was going to be a father. The past few months should have been enough to prepare him for this very moment. He had spent a majority of that time planning for his daughter’s arrival, needing to make sure that everything was perfect for her. He hadn’t focused too much on himself and his feelings. Now he’s wishing he had done more to prepare himself for this life changing experience.

The last thing he would ever consider himself was father material. He was an inventor, constantly building things that could change the world. He was never the type to consider marriage and kids, not when he already felt like he was there. He was married to his work-at least that’s what Pepper liked to tell him- and he had robots that were like his own children. Those things could never compare to the real thing of course, but having a family was not something he thought about, at least not at first. Meeting Steve changed everything.

Tony didn’t want to say it was love at first sight. To be honest, he despised the famous Captain. All his father talked about was the brave and noble Captain America. Maybe Tony initially hated him because growing up he had received more of his father’s attention, but the man’s stubborn attitude was another turn off. They clashed over anything and everything; their point of views on various issues becoming bigger problems then the ones they were trying to sort out. They didn’t make sense. They shouldn’t have made sense. And yet, here they are, five years later married and with a baby girl on the way.

And it was better than Tony ever expected.

Tony’s snapped from his thoughts from the small boom of thunder. The storm is still miles away, but knowing that it would be arriving soon, just like his daughter, sends him back into panic mode.

The cabin can withstand the storm- it survived rain and snow in the past. Tony wasn’t worried about that. He was more concerned about being so isolated during this time. But it was what Steve wanted.

After discovering that they were expecting, it only took a few months for the press to get a hold of their secret. It wasn’t every day that members of the Avengers were having babies. Clint had a family, but he also had Fury keep them hidden from the rest of the world. Tony wanted that too. The last thing he wanted was for the bad guys to destroy his little family.

The cabin he had built was the perfect place for them to escape. It was closed off from the rest of the world and not a soul-other than his close friends- knew of its location. It was the perfect place to raise a family until they were ready to avenge again.

The plan was not for Steve to give birth out in the middle of nowhere, but he was stubborn and insisted he do it all in the comfort of their second home. Tony had their midwife on call in case anything happened; he wasn’t going to be the one delivering their baby. He didn’t deem himself qualified. God willing it didn’t come to that.

The cabin is quiet. For a moment Tony wonders if his husband had finally gone to bed-he had been trying to force him to sleep since the contractions started-but upon entering the master bedroom, he’s greeted with a neatly made bed and no pregnant super soldier.

With a huff, Tony heads down the wooden stairs in search of his husband. Much to his surprise, he finds Steve sitting outside on the porch swing. He’s clad in one of his oversized sweaters; the pale blue color complimenting Steve’s own blue eyes. His hair is slightly disheveled, no doubt a result from his attempt at taking a nap. His brows are furrowed in a deep thought while his right hand works quickly over the sketchbook in his lap. The tip of his tongue pokes out between his lips, swiping over them every now and then in concentration.

Tony’s eyes travel lower, his heart bursting with love at the sight of Steve’s round belly. Their daughter was in there, safe and warm in the comfort Steve had provided for nearly nine months. Tony would have hoped for her to stay inside a little longer, but Morgan was already proving to be so much like him.

“There you are,” Tony says, the sound of his voice capturing Steve’s attention. The smile that appears over Steve’s face is enough to bring one to Tony’s. “Whatcha doing out here?” Tony asks, coming outside to join Steve on the swing.

“Just working on something,” Steve replies, tilting the sketchbook toward Tony and showing off his sketch of the lake that sits near their house. “I’m almost done.”

“You know it’s raining, right?” Tony makes a gesture toward the light rain showers that were currently coming down. It wasn’t coming down hard, but it would pick up soon.

“It’s peaceful,” Steve says, then he’s turning back to his unfinished sketch.

“I don’t know how you’re so calm,” Tony leans back in the swing and throws one arm around Steve’s shoulders. “We’re having a baby.”

“Yeah.” Steve glances up at him again, another smile forming over his face. “It’s a little scary, but I feel okay. We’re out here,” Steve’s eyes roam over the vast property they’re lucky enough to call their own. “It’s quiet, and I have you. Everything’s okay.”

“But you’re sure you’re okay with having the baby out here? Because if not just say the words and I can have us back at the compound-”

“It’s okay,” Steve assures. “I want to do this here. When it’s time we just call for backup. But for now I’m content here. The contractions aren’t so bad yet.”

Tony huffs. “If you say so,” he says, and leans forward so that he can place his hand over Steve’s belly. Morgan must sense his touch because she pushes back against his palm. “I can’t believe we’re gonna meet her soon. To tell you the truth, I’m terrified.”

“I know.” Steve places his hand over Tony’s. “Me, too. But it’s going to be fine. We can do this.”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees. He’s still scared of the idea of becoming a father. All he wants is to be better than the one he had, and he’d do anything to make sure his daughter knows how much he loves her. That’s all he ever wanted from his own father.

They fall into a comfortable silence, curled up beside each other listening to the soft rain. Steve tenses up, a shaky breath leaving his lips when what Tony can only assume is from a contraction. Steve doesn’t complain about the pain, instead breathing through it until it’s fading away.

“Stave, maybe we should go in,” Tony suggests. As much as he enjoys being this close to his husband, all he wants is for him to be comfortable during this uncomfortable time.

“No,” Steve refuses just like Tony knew he would. “It’s fine. They’re not so bad. I just want to enjoy this before I can’t.”

“The rain? Honey, it’s gonna rain a lot more. That’s not stopping anytime soon. The only difference is we’ll have another person sitting with us.”

“Yeah.” Steve smiles as he pictures it. “Morgan will probably be playing in the puddles and tracking mud all over the house.”

Tony groans. “I forgot how messy kids are. I can’t believe we’re doing this.” He rubs at the spot where Morgan kicks, and he smiles. “I can’t wait to meet you, Maguna.”

* * *

Steve has four more contractions when Tony decides they’ve spent enough time outside. This time Steve doesn’t protest, and with a little help from Tony, he’s pulled up from the swing and led into the cabin. And just in time, too. The storm picks up, and that soft rain they were enjoying begins to fall harder.

The sound of the rain hitting the cabin roof used to be comforting, sometimes so soothing it would lull Tony to sleep when all else failed. This time, however, he doesn’t find comfort in the noise brought on from the storm. He worries if it’s going to get worse and what kind of delay it will cause for the midwife when she becomes needed.

Steve doesn’t seem bothered by the storm. If anything, he’s never appeared more calm, something Tony was still trying to comprehend. In just a few hours, they would be welcoming their first child. It was nerve-wracking to say the least.

“How are you so calm?” Tony finds himself asking for what feels like the millionth time. Steve responds with a soft chuckle, which only irritates Tony. “It’s not funny, Steve! You’re not even freaking out a little bit!”

“I’m sorry,” Steve apologizes, but there’s still a hint of a smile on his lips. “Honestly, I don’t know why I’m so calm. I just am.”

Tony scoffs at his words. There’s a part of him that doesn’t believe that his husband was really fine. Or maybe he was. Steve was great at dealing with pain, and according to him, the contractions hadn’t been that bad yet. But Tony knew childbirth wasn’t a pain free experience and sooner or later those contractions were going to kick Steve’s ass.

“Maybe I’m just…” Tony trails off with a sigh and sits on the edge of their king sized bed beside Steve. “I’m just scared about becoming a father,” he finishes. “I don’t know what makes a good father and what if...what if I can’t be good enough for her?”

Steve offers a small smile and takes Tony’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. “You’re already a good father, Tony. Morgan’s not even here yet and you’ve already shown her just how much you love her.”

“Yeah...God, I love her so much.” Tony reaches out to place his free hand over Steve’s belly. He doesn’t get a reaction from his daughter, and instead he’s able to feel the way the muscles tighten under his fingertips. He glances up at Steve when his husband emits a small groan. “Is that-are you having a contraction?”

Steve can only nod his head in response. The grip he has on Tony’s hand tightens, and he tilts his head back, trying to breathe steadily through the pain.

“In and out, honey,” Tony instructs. “Yeah just like that. In and out.”

Steve hangs his head and loosens his fingers around Tony’s hand. “That was one pretty bad,” he admits after the contraction ends. “I guess they’re going to get worse, huh?”

“What, did you think they were gonna be easy?” Tony teases.

“Not easy,” Steve shakes his head. “Just...I don’t know.”

“I think maybe you should try and sleep,” Tony suggests and he rises to his feet. Steve frowns up at him, reminding Tony of a small child that isn’t getting their way. “Really? That’s not gonna work. I swear Morgan is gonna be just like you.”

That frown on Steve’s face is instantly replaced with a smile. “Kinda hoping she takes after you.”

“Then you’re screwed.”

Steve chuckles and allows Tony to pull him up from the bed. Despite protesting Tony’s idea to sleep, he drifts off fairly quickly. Tony remains close by, not wanting to be too far in case Steve needs him. Not that he can really be of much help; Steve was the one having to do all the work. But he’d continue to try to help anyway he can.

It’s later when the contractions begin to change. They’re closer together now and lasting longer than the ones before them. Steve is still in bed, now lying on his side and groaning into his pillow when the contraction peaks. Tony is beside him, trying to comfort him the best that he can.

“You’re doing so good, honey,” he soothes. He presses his fingers harder into Steve’s lower back, trying to alleviate the pain that has flared up there. Steve groans again and he squeezes the pillow tighter. “Almost done,” Tony tells him.

Steve lets out a breath and his body slowly begins to relax, a clear indication that the contraction had finally released its hold on him. He rolls over onto his back, forcing Tony to pull his hand away. With a huff, Steve runs a hand through his slightly damp hair.

“Better?” Tony questions, eyeing him closely. He hated seeing Steve in pain and he has to constantly remind himself that his suffering was worth it. They would get to meet their daughter.

“Yeah,” Steve pants. “They're starting to kick my ass.”

“I was afraid they would. You’ve been through worse, right?” Tony jokes. He’s seen the way Steve has handled pain and injuries in the past; he had never reacted like this. Steve Rogers was too stubborn to voice his pain.

Steve huffs out a laugh. “Nothing like this,” he says, then he’s wincing and releasing another groan.

“Another?” Tony panics at the thought of the contractions getting any closer than they were now.

“No,” Steve shakes his head. “She just kicked me in the ribs.”

“Oh good. I mean, not good but...it’s better than a contraction right?”

“Anything is better than a contraction,” Steve huffs and forces himself into a sitting position. “I need to get up,” he explains when Tony shoots him a questioning look.

“Is that a good idea?” Tony is already up from his spot and rounding the bed to get to Steve, stretching out one hand for Steve to take and using his other to rest on Steve’s back.

“Yep.” Steve grunts when he’s pulled up. “I need to walk or something. Get things moving along.”

As much as Tony is against the idea, he doesn’t argue and steps back to allow Steve to do as he pleases. He takes a spot near the edge of the bed, eyes following Steve’s every move when he starts pacing around the room. The contractions come and go, each time forcing Steve to stop moving to catch his breath.

He doesn’t scream or cry, instead releasing small groans or gritting his teeth with each contraction. If they do hurt more than he’s letting on, Steve doesn’t voice it. It’s not until one particular contraction hits does he lose his composure, and he doubles over from the intensity.

Tony is up and at his side in seconds, placing one hand over his back and rubbing soothing circles to comfort him. “Steve, you need to breathe,” Tony reminds him when he realizes his husband hadn’t taken a breath since the contraction started.

“That doesn’t...work…” Steve says through gritted teeth. He’s growing frustrated from the constant pain and his failed attempts at relieving it.

“What do you want to do?” Tony asks.

“I’ll try resting again.” Steve decides and with Tony’s help, he’s gently eased back into bed. The minute he gets into a comfortable position, a contraction starts to build and he groans from the sharp cramp that shoots across his stomach. “Oh shit...shit…” Steve curses into his pillow.

“Language,” Tony chuckles. Steve pulls his face away from the pillow to shoot him a glare. “Sorry,” Tony quickly apologizes. “Bad time.”

Steve relaxes once the contraction ends and his eyes fall shut. He’s not asleep, instead trying to keep himself calm and prepare for the next round. Tony takes the spot beside him, returning to rubbing the knots out in Steve’s lower back.

“Oh God!” Steve cries out suddenly, his face twisting in agony when the next round of contractions start. “Tony! Shit, Tony please!”

“What do you want me to do?” Tony asks. He’s already felt helpless during the past few hours and he can’t take watching Steve suffer right in front of him.

“Make it stop.”

Tony sighs sadly. The one thing he wishes he could do was impossible. “I wish I could, sweetheart. I hate seeing you like this.”

Steve remains silent, instead focusing on his breathing when another contraction begins to build. He curses through it and when Tony reaches out to soothe him, he shrugs him off.

“Don’t...just don’t. You don’t have to touch me every time I have a contraction!” Steve snaps.

Tony is taken aback by Steve’s change in demeanor. He’s had Steve yell at him before during an argument, but he never thought they’d be getting into one now while waiting for the birth of their daughter.

“Sorry,” Tony mutters. He remains by Steve's side, forced to watch him suffer through another contraction. They were getting closer together now and judging by the sounds Steve was making, more painful.

The urge to comfort Steve is too overwhelming and the longer Tony is deprived of that urge, the more anxious he becomes. He rises to his feet, deciding to give Steve a break without having to worry about annoying him. He doesn’t make it far, though and he stops when he reaches the door.

“Don’t go,” Steve begs. “I’m sorry, Tony. God, I’m so sorry for being a jerk.”

“You’re not,” Tony assures. “You’re having a baby. You have every right to yell at me. Hell, you can hit me if you want.”

“No,” Steve shakes his head. He pats the spot beside him and Tony gives in easily. Steve curls up against Tony the moment he has him close, laying his head down on his chest and concentrating on the steady heartbeat that fills his ears.

Tony threads his fingers through the soft, blond hair and Steve hums from the touch, his body instantly going lax against Tony. “Feeling better?” Tony asks, peering down at his husband’s content form, noticing the way his eyes struggle to stay open.

Steve hums again and this time he allows his eyes to shut. That moment of content is rudely interrupted when another contraction hits, punching a pained gasp from Steve’s lips. He curls up even closer to Tony, burying his face in his chest and releasing a low groan. He finds purchase in the soft t-shirt Tony has on, fingers twisting the fabric when the contraction worsens.

“Just breathe,” Tony instructs, softly. Steve follows the instruction, taking a deep breath through his nose and exhaling it through his mouth. The next time he does this, a contraction hits, causing him to choke on the air he tried to inhale. “Steve, relax. It’s okay. You’re doing good.”

“Tony, it hurts.” Steve clings to Tony tighter, whining through clenched teeth when the muscles in his lower belly contract, along with a growing pressure deep in his pelvis. Steve shifts from the uncomfortable sensation.

“Steve-” Tony starts when he realizes something is changing. He doesn’t finish that thought, and instead he aids in helping his husband change position. “Better?” Tony asks when Steve is on his hands and knees; Steve can only respond with a low groan.

“There’s a lot of pressure,” Steve finally says, followed by another painful groan. He lowers his shoulders to the bed and places his head down in Tony’s lap. The new position helps alleviate the painful twinges in his back, but does nothing to relieve the growing pressure.

“Do you want to move again?” Tony questions. He has no idea how to help Steve during this time; it makes him feel worthless.

Steve shakes his head in response, then after a few seconds says, “Yeah, maybe I should. Nothing is helping.”

They try walking around the bedroom, hoping being upright would ease their daughter lower and into position. When a contraction hits, Steve is forced to stop and he clings tightly to Tony, hunching forward and releasing deep, steady breaths.

“You’re doing good, honey,” Tony encourages, gently running one hand up and down Steve’s back, feeling the muscles harden under his fingertips.

Steve increases the grip he has on his husband, emitting a painful moan when the contraction grows in intensity. “Ah! Tony!” He cries out, blunt nails digging into the flesh of Tony’s arms, leaving red marks.

“What can I do?” Tony asks, and he continues to rub soothingly along his husband’s back.

“Can you…” Steve grunts and his eyes squeeze shut. He breathes through the pain and when it starts to fade, he’s able to speak again. “Can you fill the tub? I just want to soak for a bit.”

“Yeah,” Tony nods and when Steve is leaning forward and crying out again, he adds, “I think it’s time we call for help.”

Steve nods his head in agreement.

Tony waits until the contraction subsides before following with Steve’s request. With the tub filling up, Tony decides to give the midwife a call. He’s not surprised to discover that she’ll be delayed due to the storm, and Tony can only hope that she will arrive before his daughter does.

The large clap of thunder that hits shakes the cabin, only adding to Tony’s anxiety. Out of all the nights for his daughter to be born, she had to choose to enter the world during a thunderstorm.

“Tony?” The sound of his name is what snaps him from his thought and Tony glances up, finding Steve lingering in the doorway of the bathroom, a look of pain etched on his face.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Tony rises to his feet, forgetting about the running water. Steve steps into the bathroom and that’s when Tony notices the large stain on the front of his sweats.

“My water broke,” Steve explains. Tony is ready to panic at those words alone. They were running out of time and there was no way in hell he was delivering their baby.

“Shit...okay…” Tony runs a hand through his hair, releasing a breath to calm himself. Steve comes closer, sensing his husband’s distress and he reaches out to place both hands over Tony’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Tony. This is fine. This is-” Steve is cut off by another contraction, and he lets out cry of pain. He’s leaning forward again, resting his forehead against Tony’s chest and focusing on the breathing to get him through the pain. “She’s on her way, right?” Steve is able to ask once the contraction lets up.

“Um...sort of…” It’s obvious Steve isn’t too thrilled with that response; Tony isn’t either, and he’s terrified of the thought of having to deliver their baby girl without any assistance. “The storm-”

Thunder hits again, followed by a flash of lightning. The rain begins to fall soon after, harder than it was before.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Thor had anything to do with this,” Tony tries to make light of the situation, but it quickly becomes clear that Steve’s not in the mood for his jokes.

“Shut up,” Steve groans, fingers twisting the fabric of Tony’s shirt. “Sorry, it just really hurts,” Steve says through gritted teeth, then he’s crying out again.

“Let’s get you in the tub.” Tony suggests and he leads Steve over to the large tub. He aids in stripping Steve of his clothes, tossing them somewhere behind them. “Easy, honey,” Tony instructs, carefully lowering Steve down into the warm water.

Steve lets out a sigh when his body hits the water, the sore and aching muscles finally getting some relief. He tilts his head over the side of the tub, eyes falling shut. “This is better,” he says.

“Good.” Tony lowers himself down to his knees near the tub, taking Steve’s hand in his own and brushing his thumb soothingly over his knuckles. “I guess it’s a good thing we have a big tub, huh? Though I never pictured us using it this way.”

Steve chuckles, a small smile forming over his face. That smile is gone in an instant though and his body seizes up when another contraction begins to build. Steve cries out from the intense pain and his back arches. The water sloshes around from his writhing, creating a mess on the floor and Tony’s pants; Tony doesn’t mind, not when all he can focus on is comforting his husband.

“Just breathe. You’re doing good.” Those words do nothing to take the pain away and Tony wishes there was something else he could.

“Tony, please!” Steve cries out, followed by a small scream. The warm water isn’t bringing him relief anymore. The pressure has returned, only adding to the pain he was already feeling. “Tony, I can’t...I need...Tony…”

“What? What do you need?”

“I need to get out. This isn’t helping.”

Tony nods and jumps to his feet. “Let me get you some clothes okay? Just hang on.”

Steve doesn’t respond; another contraction has hit, taking away his ability to speak. He groans loudly, head tipping back and eyes clenching shut. He grips the edge of the tub, turning his knuckles white from how hard he’s squeezing.

Steve’s eyes shoot open when the pressure between his legs increases. There’s a sudden urge to push and despite his best effort to fight it, his body betrays him and bears down on its own. “Tony!” Steve yells before he finds himself pushing again.

Tony is rushing back into the bathroom. “What, what?” He asks frantically, eyes widening when his question is quickly answered. “Holy shit…”

Steve is crying out again and Tony rushes over, dropping the pile of clean clothes he had brought with him. He drops down to his knees beside the tub, and Steve takes his hand, squeezing it hard when he’s forced to push again.

“Tony, she’s coming!” Steve says through gritted teeth. He bears down hard along with the contraction, finally finding relief from the pressure.

“Okay, okay,” Tony does his best to keep the panic out of his tone, but he knows he’s failing miserably. “Just do what you gotta do. Don’t fight it.”

Steve heaves and leans forward, pushing as hard as he can. The pressure is quickly replaced with a burning sensation, and Steve lets out a small scream from the sting. The sound of his cries are difficult to hear and Tony wishes he could take his place.

“I know, sweetheart,” Tony soothes; it’s the best he can do. “Almost there. Just keep pushing.”

With a grunt, Steve is pushing again, releasing whimpers from the fiery pain between his legs. He can feel himself stretching and he reaches down into the water, fingers brushing against the stretched skin and the tufts of exposed hair.

“I can feel her,” Steve pants, a hint of a smile on his lips. He keeps his hand under the water while he pushes, feeling more of his daughter's head emerge. The burning increases and he can’t hold back his cries of pain. The contraction ends and Steve slumps back, the baby’s head slipping back inside when he eases off.

The next contraction is already starting to build, robbing Steve of the break he desperately needs. He bears down again, this time putting more effort into his pushing, trying to bring his daughter’s head out completely. Tony can only watch in awe and sympathy as Steve struggles to birth their child.

“She’s right there,” Steve grunts and he pushes again. Tony grows curious, and he slides one hand under the water. Steve takes his questing hand and leads it to the place where their daughter is. “Feel her?”

“Yeah,” Tony breathes out when he brushes against soft hair. He meets Steve’s eyes and they share a smile. Tony keeps his hand there even after Steve moves his own away. When Steve pushes again, Tony is able to feel his daughter’s head emerge. “Keep going,” he encourages when her head tries to slip back in.

“Can’t.” Steve tips his head back, releasing a deep breath. “It hurts.”

“I know. But you’re doing so good. She’s right there.”

Steve groans when his belly contracts and he blows out another breath before he’s forced to bear down. This time his efforts pay off and more of Morgan’s head inches closer. Tony keeps his hand near her head, smiling when the top of her head presses into his palm. “Come on, Steve. Push. She’s coming!” Tony is growing excited from the thought of meeting his daughter. All of his fears finally leave him.

“Tony!” Steve cries out when the baby’s head stretches him even further. He keeps pushing, determined to get her out and rid himself from the pain. “Ah! It hurts! Tony, please!”

It’s painful to watch Steve suffer. Out of all the times Tony has witnessed Steve in pain, it’s never been like this. He was very good at keeping his discomfort to himself.

“I know, I know. But you can do this, Steve.” Tony leans closer to press his lips against Steve’s sweaty temple. “You’re so strong.”

Steve brings his chin down to his chest and pushes harder, whining through gritted teeth when the burning and stretching escalates. Tony continues to encourage him, his excitement growing when Morgan’s head is halfway out and he’s able to brush his fingers along her exposed nose.

Steve grunts, straining to birth the rest of the baby’s head. When her head refuses to budge, he reaches between his legs to investigate. “She’s stuck,” he explains, giving another strong push, only to be met with the same results. With a sob of frustration, he throws his head back over the edge of the tub.

Tony glances down, barely making out the top of his daughter’s head through the murky water. He intervenes, gently pushing Steve’s hand out of the way and running his fingers along the stretched skin. Steve whines in discomfort from the sensation of Tony’s fingers stretching his already sensitive entrance.

“Have to...push…” Steve announces before he’s leaning forward and bearing down. Tony continues to assist, only pulling his fingers free when Morgan’s head finally pops out. Steve gasps loudly. “Oh shit! She’s...Tony, is she…the cord…”

“It’s around her neck,” Tony explains and he carefully unravels the cord from Morgan’s neck. “Okay, whenever you’re ready,” Tony encourages, and then Steve is pushing again.

One shoulder is slipping free, followed by another and then Steve is screaming. Both of his hands dive under the water, forcefully pushing Tony’s out of the way. Tony pulls back, watching in complete awe as Steve pulls their daughter from his body and up to the surface.

“Holy shit...you just...fuck…” Tony’s at loss for words. Out of all the things he’s seen Steve do, giving birth had to be the most extraordinary. He’s mesmerized by the sight of his baby girl; she’s absolutely perfect with her dark head of hair, something she definitely got from him.

“Yeah,” Steve pants. He’s in shock, too. Their baby was finally here. “Oh my God, Tony she’s...look at her.” Steve brings her to his chest, a shaky laugh escaping him when he meets his daughter’s eyes for the first time.

She hasn’t cried yet and Tony finds himself panicking all over again. “Steve, she’s not…”

Then his ears fill with the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard: his daughter’s first cry. Tony smiles and reaches out to touch her, wanting to comfort her. “Hey, baby girl,” Tony coos, his smile growing brighter when Morgan responds to his touch. “She’s so beautiful.”

“She is,” Steve agrees, his eyes roaming over her small form. “She looks like you.”

“I can’t believe she’s here and-” Tony’s cut off by another loud clap of thunder. “And during all this.”

Steve brings Morgan closer when she whimpers. She fits perfectly in his arms; he never wants to let her go. He smiles. “Hi, Morgan," he says, leaning down to press a kiss to her wet head.

* * *

Both Steve and Morgan receive a clean bill of health. The storm is finally beginning to subside, and the soft sounds of the rain lull Morgan to sleep. She’s wrapped up in a blanket and nestled in Steve’s arms, completely content now that she’s been cleaned and fed.

The exhaustion has kicked in, and it’s a struggle for Steve to keep his eyes open. Tony steps in, gently taking Morgan from Steve’s arms so that he can rest. Steve doesn’t protest and his eyes flutter the moment they hit the pillow.

Tony takes the spot beside Steve, carefully lowering himself down so that he’s not disturbing his sleeping daughter and husband. Morgan stirs in her sleep, a small whimper escaping her pouty lips. Tony shushes her quietly and her eyes flutter open, locking with his own.

“Hey, sweetheart. I can’t believe you’re here. I was so scared to meet you, but now...God now I can’t imagine life without you. I’m gotta be honest with you, I don’t really know what I’m doing, but I swear I’m gonna be the best father. I’m always gonna love you okay? I promise.”

“See?” Steve’s quiet voice captures Tony’s attention and he glances toward his husband, finding him awake and with a tired smile on his face. “I knew you would be a good father.”

Tony scoffs and shakes his head at those words. “I’m just-”

“You are,” Steve promises and he props himself up on one elbow, reaching over to gently stroke a finger along his daughter’s face. “She already loves you so much, Tony.”

Those words bring a smile to Tony’s face. “That’s good because I already can’t live without her,” he says, and then his eyes are flickering up to meet with Steve’s. “Or you. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

Their lips meet momentarily before Morgan decides she wants all of the attention. Tony’s okay with that. All he wants to do is shower her love and affection. It was his promise to her, and he intended to keep it.


End file.
